People carry their electronic devices, e.g., cellular telephones, everywhere they go. In some such places, stowing the electronic device may be inconvenient or impractical. For example, an owner may not be able to fit a cellular telephone into their purse or a pocket. The electronic device may consequently be precariously balanced on a toilet paper roll dispenser or be left on an adjacent stadium seat, where it could be forgotten or subjected to moisture, filth, or other potentially damaging substances.